


Cheerleaders

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Liam and Niall had a plan. They wanted to surprise Louis at his football and show how much they loved him. Little did they know how one of them was going to affect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleaders

****

It was meant to be all in good fun. It really was. It was Niall’s idea and it had been really fun. Niall had said “Hey let’s dress up as cheerleaders for Lou’s game!” and it didn’t take much convincing for Harry and Liam to agree. They kept straight faces as they asked for cheerleader outfits and didn’t break out into laughter until they were trying to tie Harry’s hair into pigtails.

 

“Leave it guys. It’ll be better if we still look like guys in it.” Harry grinned. He loved messing around with his best mates and this was the most fun he’d had in ages. He was already really excited for the game this afternoon. He’d spoken to Louis earlier and the other boys excitement had rubbed off on him. Of course it had dampened slightly when he realised Eleanor would be there, cheering on the boy he loved, but Louis had told him that him, Liam and Niall would be down on the pitch touchline so that had brightened his mood somewhat.

The three of them bundled up and ran to the cars, intent not to let anyone see until they were all together and talking to the cameras, that way someone could catch Louis reaction on camera.

They arrived at the stadium, got out of the car and wandered over to the camera man that Louis was already talking to.

“Hey man.” Niall said announcing their presence.

“Hey are you guys ready?” The camera man asked. The boys all nodded and the camera began to roll.

“Oh, wait a minute, we aren’t quite ready are we boys?” Liam grinned and laughed as Louis looked at them with a confused look. Harry nodded to them and the 3 of them whipped off their jackets and bottoms to reveal their cheerleading kit and the pom-poms concealed in their pockets.

“TADA!” They shouted, laughing raucously. The cameraman was struggling to stand up from laughing and Niall and Liam were playing up for some fans nearby. Harry took this as his chance to look at Louis, coming up short with what he saw. Louis jaw was dropped and his eyes were black and staring directly at Harry. Harry stared straight back, unsure what was going on, even as he watched Louis gaze travel up and down him. Harry was about to say something when the boys came back and jumped on Louis, jolting him out of his stupor.

“So, Louis, pleased to have your .. cheerleaders here today?” the cameraman grinned.

“Huh? Oh yes. I couldn’t do this without my boys.” Louis tried to turn on his camera person. Hell he just needed his brain working again.

“And don’t they look pretty?”

“Yeah Lou! Don’t we look pretty?” said Niall grinning. Louis looked around at his friends pretending to be calculating before settling his gaze on Harry. His gaze settled for a touch too long so Harry nudged him to get him to pay attention. This touch sent Louis flying into the air and making a strangled noise. He just nodded his answer to the question and thanked the Lord when Paul came over to tell them they had to move on.

The second interview went much better because Louis focused on how excited he was for tonight, not on the (not uncommon) feelings he was feeling for his best friend right now.

Eventually the time for the football match came around and the boys went to wish Louis good luck. Liam and Niall hugged Louis before moving back to let Harry say his good lucks.

“You alright Lou?”

“Nervous” he managed to get out, focusing resolutely on Harry’s face, which didn’t fare him much better because he was just so gorgeous.

“Lou you’re going to be great! You’ve got us as your cheerleaders!” he twirled around unknowing of the turmoil he was causing Louis. Louis tried a laugh but it sounded funny to him and Harry noticed. “Boo are you that nervous?” Harry was closer now, looking into Louis eyes. “Babe you’re amazing. You are going to be great. How can you not be, you’re you? Come here silly.” And with that Louis was pulled into a crushing hug, which he melted into, wrapping his arms around Harry. “Trust me?” Harry murmured into his neck.

“Of course.” Louis smiled sheepishly at Harry before turning to join his teammates.

The game went well to an extent. Louis focused for the most part, he played his part, and he even scored! However he was constantly distracted by Harry dancing around and the skirt flying with him. His long legs on show and all Louis wanted to do was wrap them around him. The final whistle blew and he was surrounded by his team mates. He could see his band mates waiting behind, jumping in excitement to see him so he pushed his way through and received his hugs before throwing himself at Harry completely forgetting about the boys outfit.

“I did it!”  

“I know boo. I’m so proud of you.” Harry whispered into his neck. Louis went to move, but not before his fingers brushed along the hem of Harry’s skirt reminding him what he was wearing. His breath caught and he looked up into Harry’s eyes.

“Can we.. Can we go to the changing room? I need a drink.” And without waiting for an answer he grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him off the pitch ignoring the others around him. He didn’t know what he was doing but something in him had snapped. He shut the door and pushed Harry against it.

“What? Lou?”

“Shut up.” He said before pressing his lips to Harrys. When Harry didn’t react he began to pull away but this was hard when Harry’s hands were suddenly on his hips holding him there, before shoving Louis away.

“What are you doing? You can’t be kissing me! Eleanor! Louis!” Harry was on the verge of breaking down so Louis got up close, hand under his chin and forcing him to look in his eyes.

“Haz. Haz calm down.” Harry’s breathing got harsher. “Harry, love, listen to me. I want you. You, okay? You and me, we’re perfect. You know there’s something between us. Trust me. Please.” 

Harry was gradually calming but he didn’t look convinced. “Promise?” his voice was small and his eyes huge.

“God, Harry of course I promise. I love you.” Louis held his breath as he watched Harry process it.

“But, why now?”

“Have you seen you today Haz? You make it hard enough for me to resist you as it is, but right now, Haz you look like a walking fantasy for me. I can’t be without you anymore.”

Harry finally seemed placated and leant forward to kiss him again. Louis let it continue for a while before pulling away grudgingly. “Baby I can’t keep kissing you right now because I won’t be able to stop. I want us to do this right.”

“I guess I can put this away for another day then.” Harry said smirking.

Louis groaned into his neck before turning and shoving him out the door. “I have people to talk to. Tonight we’ll eat dinner and watch tv but I have to go out there.”

“See you later then Boo.” Harry turned to walk away before being pulled back.   
“And where do you think you’re going? Come on.” Louis threw his arm around Harry’s shoulder and they walked side by side back onto the pitch.


End file.
